


SHADOWS

by sw33n3y



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sw33n3y/pseuds/sw33n3y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based on an image of Bodie, from the episode: Hijacked. I was taken by the play of light and shadow. It also happens to coincide with the Professionals Weekly Obbo Challenge #200 prompt: pocket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SHADOWS

[ **Smaller image** ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sw33n3y/20976085/40318/40318_original.jpg)

  
[ **Larger image** ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sw33n3y/20976085/40112/40112_original.jpg)   



End file.
